Smokeless tobacco products are orally consumed without subjecting the product to combustion. These products are manufactured in a variety of forms including chewing tobacco, dry snuff and moist snuff. Generally, these types of products are made as follows with the steps being in no particular order: cutting or grinding the tobacco into a suitable size; dipping or spraying the tobacco with a casing solution; partially drying the cased tobacco; holding the tobacco in containers for a period of time; and packaging the tobacco. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,993; 4,660,577; and 4,987,907.
Snuffs are often marked as either “dry” or “moist.” Dry snuffs are generally finely ground and have a typical moisture content of about 8% by volume. Moist snuffs can have a variety of particle sizes and typically have a moisture content of about 40% to about 60% by weight.
Smokeless tobacco products are often treated with a variety of flavors to provide a desirable taste experience. However, there remains a need for smokeless tobacco products with novel flavor characteristics.